


Caring

by Coffee_and_Music



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Most of them are only mentioned tho, No beta we die with honor, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Swearing, This is my first work here so take it easy please, but I would love to hear about you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Music/pseuds/Coffee_and_Music
Summary: Kuroo recently moves with Daichi as they prepare for college life. But Daichi starts noticing something is wrong with Kuroo, and maybe that they have more than just friendly feelings for each other. One shot.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's the first thing ever that I publish here. Honestly I am a little (a lot) nervous because 1) English is not my first language.   
> 2) This is my first story on AO3.   
> But anyways I hope you like it and feel free to leave Kudos or any comments! Enjoy and thanks for giving me a try. Depending on how it goes I may write more about them. I just love my bois!!

Kuroo Tetsurou doesn’t know how to take care of himself. That’s a truth Daichi recently discovered. 

After graduating, he moved to Tokyo to study lingüistics and found out that Kuroo was at the same university, which was great because at least now he knew someone else there. They decided to rent an apartment together since Sawamura was also the only one Kuroo knew and Kuroo’s house was too far from the campus. At first Daichi didn’t notice much. Kuroo was doing fine, he studies chemistry, practices volleyball with Sawamura and watches horror movies sometimes. 

Kuroo’s coffee intake was the first red flag. The guy could consume more than two shots of espresso and look completely normal, that is not normal. But that was only the beginning, what really got Daichi suspicious was that for the second part of the semester, Kuroo usually arrived to their room late at night. 3 or 4 am late, which is not normal. Something was wrong. But it wasn’t till finals arrived that hell went loose. 

It was final’s week, Kuroo just had an important exam this morning. He looked like he didn’t sleep for two days straight, had deep dark circles under his eyes, his skin looked pale and he even seemed skinnier. He entered the library in a zombie-like state, sat, took out his computer and started writing as if nothing was wrong. Yes, that was certainly a bad sign. Daichi could smell his stress miles away. 

-Damn Kuroo, you look horrible, what happened?

-Oh hello to you too Sawamura, also thanks for the nice compliment.

-When was the last time you ate?

-Yesterday morning, i think?

-Kuroo, it’s 7pm. Eat something!

-Yes I will! as soon as I finish this report and this last lecture. The exam is tomorrow. 

-You have to eat now!

Kuroo just gave him a tired smirk, though it lacked it’s usual power. 

-Now worried about me, mommy Sawamura?

-Yes I am! I mean what the hell?! You need to rest Kuroo. Your exam is tomorrow afternoon, I’ve seen you study for hours straight, I think you can take a break to eat and sleep. You know basic human needs!!!

With each word, Kuroo looked even more nervous than before. He started anxiously fiddling with his pen while biting his lips. 

-No! You don’t know! I must ace this if I want to keep my scholarship. I have to! This is my last exam, after that I can rest but not now!! This is one of the harder and larger exams, I can’t let it slide. Also I had a snack from the vending machine. 

-And you won’t be able to give your all in this state anyways. Come on Kuroo, I’m not asking, you will go with me to the cafeteria, get something actually healthy to eat, then come back here, take a shower and sleep until tomorrow morning. Then you can study, am I clear?

Now Kuroo definitely was annoyed. 

-What the fuck Sawamura! You are not my dad! Or are you, daddy?

-Ugh you are horrible.-Nonetheless Daichi grabbed the other’s wrist and yanked him out of the room. When they arrived at the cafeteria some students were lurking around. When Kuroo ate a soup, some chicken with carrots and rice, and a muffin (all by Daichi’s direct orders) he started talking. 

-You don’t need to worry, this always happens. Finals are tough but then I get over it. It’s normal. 

-There is no way this is acceptable, if you do it often it is even worse. Anyways does any of this have to do with you arriving stupidly late at night?

-Now asking why I’m late, are you sure we aren’t married?

Daichi felt his cheeks getting hotter. Why in this precise moment when we was supposed to lecture an irresponsible friend? Why now? No, a crush is the last thing he needed, he’s got enough on his plate with this whole “I’m in Tokyo” thing to even think about that. But he can’t deny he is interested. Kuroo was always interesting, tall and lean but muscular where it counts, with a sarcastic yet dependable personality, always looking out for his teammates, but apparently not for himself. Yes, he is a good guy overall, just a little too chaotic. 

-No, we aren’t. Fortunately. Anyways don’t think you can avoid the question. Why do you arrive so late?

Now Kuroo had the audacity to look embarrassed, it was almost cute. But Daichi’s intrigue was stronger for now. 

-Well I, uhm...I have this cousin who is studying abroad, she is at high school but she is having some trouble with her chemistry class. Obviously she asked for my help so I tutor her. 

-Well that’s nice of you but why do you help her at 2 in the morning? it seems shady. Also can’t she just look for you at decent hours and not in the middle of the night?

Kuroo took one bite of his muffin, a sip at his orange juice and continued explaining. 

-You see, she went to study to England, so I can’t teach her at another time, I have class in the morning. Before you say anything I was the one who insisted on helping her out. Even if it was at those hours. The poor girl is having a hard time adjusting to her new environment and if chemistry is something I can help her with, I will. 

Daichi stayed quiet, listening and thinking. Of all of the crazy stories he expected, this wasn't one of them. He remembered that time when nobody believed Kuroo when he said “I’m always this nice”. Ok maybe it also was the way he said it but still, who would’ve guessed he, actually is that nice? But he still had some questions. 

-It’s great that you are helping your cousin but I think you need to take care of yourself, maybe help her once a week? and then the other nights you sleep at the time a person should be asleep?

-She already had her final exam anyway, so that’s all for now. 

-And what about the “not eating enough” part? That wasn't your cousin.

-I just kind of, forgot? I know it sounds dumb but with school and assignments and everything I sometimes forget to eat..

-And how about the part where you are starving? when you feel it, how can you forget it?

-That’s when I remember, if I don’t have food or time I just go to the vending machine.

-How are you alive? Should we go to the infirmary or better, to the hospital?

Kuroo laughed, his loud, boisterous laugh. But well, that was a good sign.

-No. I'm fine, just a little tired that's all.

-Bullshit, if you haven't slept in more than one day I swear I'll put you to sleep. 

-That is scary and charming at the same time. Careful Sawamura, you might sweep me off my feet. 

Daichi just laughed, blushing again. 

-If I haven’t already. 

After that Kuroo went (almost forcefully) to sleep. Went to his exam the next day with renewed energy and passed all of his courses. Daichi also did good and they celebrated with takeout and a movie marathon on a rainy friday night. Sawamura got the habit of asking Kuroo everyday if he ate already. If he haven’t (which was sadly very often), Daichi took him to the cafeteria. Then they found out a really nice coffee shop near their apartment that became their frequent place. The shop was their newfound treasure, it was between the university and their apartment so they could go from both places. The food and drinks were good and overall the place looked nice with tiny cat paintings along the walls (Kuroo’s favorite was a black cat sleeping at the beach) and it had a very good service, actually one of the waiters was Kiyoko, Karasuno’s ex manager. Who always had a warm muffin and an ear to lend if needed. One evening after classes they went to their usual spot at the window, and as they chatted about their days Daichi noticed that Kuroo looked relaxed. Sawamura was happy to see him like that. His eyes weren’t searching for anything, and he wasn’t playing with his hands, he even had a lazy smile, a real smile on his thin lips. And for a moment he wanted to find out how they tasted, do they taste like coffee or like the chocolate brownie he’s eating? are they dry or soft? and his hair, is it soft? and what about his legs, are they soft?. And those relaxed eyes, almost catlike, intelligent yet playful were looking at him as if expecting him to answer to something and...oh shit, he did have to answer something. 

-Are you even listening Sawamura?

-Uh, what?.- Daichi eloquently managed to say. Caught daydreaming on the spot! and by the one he was thinking about, great, just great. Now Daichi has a crush, damn it.

-Are you okay? or are you distracted by my charming personality?

-I’m fine. If you were a distraction it would be more like a spoiled child begging for attention. 

-That’s not true and you know it, but anyways I was saying that teacher Kobayashi really needs to calm his tits, I mean what was he thinking giving us that stupid assignment? It wasn’t even about the things we are learning, and also his deadline was too short and we don’t even have enough information about it so it shouldn’t count that much it is not fair at all and also- 

-Kuroo... you are overthinking again. Just do the assignment and deliver it. You’ll do just fine, you always do.

Tetsurou couldn’t take it, Daichi looking at him like that, like he was important to him. With that wise yet playful gaze and that cute smile, and the way he asked everyday if he ate, and their shared meals and bedtime talks. Sawamura was here, in front of him, acting all kind and stuff. He is always so reliable and handsome and he’s got his shit together but sometimes he’s funny and cute and oh damn Kuroo has fallen for him. Hard. 

They started to be aware of each other’s presence, even their new classmates saw them often together. It became a routine: Daichi wakes first, then if Kuroo is asleep past his time, he wakes him. Kuroo gets coffee, Sawamura takes a shower, then he prepares breakfast (with some exceptions when Kuroo feels like it). They both go to class, and the first one to return prepares dinner for both of them. Casual touches like hands on shoulders or overall close contact became a constant thing for them. Which was good but also not good for both of their hearts. Yet they kept doing it out of comfort. 

Things were fine, but Kuroo started to notice that Sawamura sometimes was a little...overprotective. Which was fun to see at the beginning but got tiring with time. Like Daichi asking every hour if he’s eaten (well not every hour but close to that), making him sleep when he wasn’t sleepy and asking where he went if he arrived late (most of the times he went to visit Kenma who was often seen with Akaashi). Kuroo thought Daichi would stop but he started to get tired of it. At first he started annoying Daichi out of frustration but Sawamura, feeling offended, got mad and put some distance between them. Which only frustrated Tetsurou more. The tension grew for a week until Bokuto’s party. 

Bokuto studies at another school, he Suga and Akaashi go to the same university. So they don’t see him often, but he is still close friends with Kuroo. When Bokuto knew Daichi and some other miyagi folks were in Tokyo, he decided to throw a “reunion” party. Although with their different schedules he could do it just until now. So here they are, both the rooster head and the crow angry at each other at Bokuto’s house. That and also very drunk since drowning their problems in alcohol instead of talking things out was apparently the logical option. Akaashi and Kenma were not amused to say the least. Bokuto, also a little tipsy but not as bad as Kuroo, draped onto his shoulder to talk to him.

-Bro, you know I thought that you and Daichi were always together, but right now you won’t even speak to him! What happened?

-I can’t believe you of all people are suddenly perceptive. 

-Hey! I can be when it comes to my best friend. Now spill the beans looser. 

-Nope. 

-No more beers for you then. 

-But I payed for them damn it! You know what? forget it, the problem is that Daichi apparently thinks I’m this weird damsel in distress, which I’m obviously not, and he keeps asking me all the time if I’m okay and stuff.- Bokuto was unimpressed.

-Oh poor you someone responsible, cute and hot cares about you what a tragedy!-he even put the back of his hand on his forehead for extra drama. 

-No it’s not like that, he’s overdoing it! It’s annoying as hell! yeah the guy’s cute and all but I can take care of myself!!

-Well If you can take care of yourself why were you fucking starving in the first place!!

Sawamura appeared almost out of nowhere. Drunkenly stumbling around, tipsy (a very, very rare sight) and very angry. Not that Kuroo was any better. 

-Oh Sawamura is swearing, watch out he may kill you! And I was like that onlys at the beginning,nobody asked you to help!

Oh now Daichi’s definitely had enough. 

-Fuck you. 

Ok now things were definitely getting out of hand. Kuroo immediately smirked, knowing how to rile up the other.

-Oh Sawamura I never thought you had it in you. Would you actually do that?

Daichi at first makes an annoyed sound, thinking about punching the guy. But all of a sudden a bold idea came to his mind (maybe it was the beers talking) and he got closer and closer to Kuroo (ok so it clearly was the beers), until the other boy had his back against the wall. Kuroo didn’t expect that at all. He was angry, but not only that. He was also...excited? sort of. He nervously gulped but didn’t wipe the smirk off his face trying (and clearly failing) to keep appearances. The shorter one saw how Kuroo’s expression faltered for a second and grinned, getting almost too close to his face.

-Well now you would love that, right? I might be tempted.

After that Kuroo blushed and his insides turned to mush. Of all the people to do this he never expected Sawamura to respond like that, wasn’t he angry too? What is happening? Tetsurou is supposed to be angry goddammit!! but he’s not, well not only angry. Maybe this isn’t really surprising. But that doesn’t stop Kuroo from feeling suddenly shy, something he’s not used to feeling often until recently with all the caring and stuff thank you very much (all that vodka didn’t help a lot either). He stays frozen in place, with Sawamura’s piercing gaze on his eyes and oh dear lord he’s so muscled and strong and damn it now he’s looking at his lips and-

-¡¡Oh my GOD so much sexual tension am I right?!!

Of course Bokuto had to ruin the moment. Akaashi throws a look at him but it doesn’t last long, it was his party after all. Sawamura, thankfully, decides that he is very embarrassed about what he did and quickly retracts himself from Kuroo, giving the cat enough space to try to regain some sort of composure and control over his emotions. Daichi turns red all the way to his ears and looks at Suga as if he had all the answers to his current predicament then he stares at nothing, paralyzed and angry yet, something else?. Fortunately most of the people were either drunk or still partying so few of them noticed the scene unfolding right in the middle of the living room. 

-Bokuto san you ruined the moment. 

-But Akashee!! they look so hot and cute together, and my bro deserves da best, and Sawamura is such a cool responsible guy!! But even I admit that they were dumb I mean COME on-

-You are rambling now let’s go. See you around Kuroo san, Sawamura san.- Akaashi led Bokuto to the kitchen, who had a red cup in his hand with who knows what. Sawamura quickly fled the scene while Kuroo was left there standing. He slowly made his way to the table where some bottles still survived.

-I need another drink.

And just like that the night continued without other interruptions. 

When Kuroo woke up the other day the first thing he noticed was that he wanted to eat and take a shower. A headache settled on his temple and oh thank heavens today is sunday and he doesn’t have to go to class. He lazily gets up and goes in auto-mode to the kitchen to prepare some coffee and whatever he can find. He can’t help but keep thinking on everything that happened yesterday. And the “fight”, and Sawamura’s face when he got close to him, amd his buffy arms, oh dear he is in trouble. Just as if mentally calling him he gets a message from him. 

-Good morning, ¿how are you feeling? sorry for last night, I want to talk to you, properly. Meet-up at the park?

Kuroo groaned, his feelings were a mess and we was not sure if he wanted to deal with them now, or ever. But honestly Sawamura’s been so nice to him lately (even if he was overwhelming) and he owes him an apology for provoking him like that yesterday, also his company is always good. So with newfound determination and unfound energy he eats his sandwich, takes a bath and prepares to go out. 

The park is a little bit chilly but overall the weather is nice, the sky is blue and the sun is not too blazing, the park is not annoyingly crowded so everything’s fine. Well you know except for the fact that Tetsurou is very, very tired and would like to go to his sofa to stay there forever. He is on his phone when he sees Sawamura behind some swings, approaching him and casually waving at him with his arm. ¿How can this guy look so good when yesterday at 3 am he was drunk? It is not fair at all! Kuroo is sitting there looking all shitty with eyebags and pale skin and Sawamura looks like any other day, perfect. Or maybe he has a huge crush and is biased but details.

-Sawamura!

-Hello Kuroo, oh you do look tired.

-Wow you definitely know how to charm a man.

-I did not mean anything wro- ugh whatever I came here to apologize for yesterday and...for everything. It’s true that I’ve been exaggerating, don’t know why. I can’t explain it but I feel the need to ehm...to take care of you. Anyways I promise I’ll stop being overprotective. 

By that moment Daichi was scratching the back of his neck, all red and nervous. He still looked great.

-Nah it’s fine, and thank you for everything, just don’t push it. I’ve been taking care of myself thanks to you. Also sorry for being a douche, I promise I won’t overdo it again, I was angry but -and Tetsuro makes eye contact with Daichi, smirking at him- I also sometimes feel the need to bother you, it’s fun to tease you. You get all defensive and angry, it’s cute. 

-You know what maybe I should go back. 

-No! After all I haven’t decided to accept your apology. 

-I never said you had to. 

-Well how are you gonna pay me, huh?- Kuroo’s smirk was back, as well as his antics. 

-Not like that! But just for the record, I don’t regret it. 

-Like what exactly? Dai-chi, anyways you obviously owe...w-wait what are you talking about?

-I don’t regret what I did yesterday, the almost, ugh you know. The circumstances were shitty but I do want to, ehm, go out with you. 

Kuroo blushed, what the hell he cannot say things like that out of the blue!!

-Oh Sawamura so formal! But do you mean it?

-I do, but I want to know. What are your feelings for me? I know you are always joking and I believe you also feel the way I do, but I want to make sure. If you don’t feel anything for me or if you were just jokingly flirting, tell me, because I wasn’t.

Kuroo, for the first time, was at a loss. He has been harbouring this stupid crush since Sawamura got to his same college, hell maybe even since high school. And just recently after all Sawamura’s done for him, spoiling him in ways no one did before, without asking anything in return. It was overwhelming to say the least. Maybe that’s why he evaded his actual feelings with casual flirtation and witty remarks. But now, with the object of his affections so close to him, looking hopeful and scared and beautiful all at the same time, he can’t run anymore, he loves him.

He must be doing some strange face because Sawamura gets closer to him, which reminds him of yesterday (which is not good for his poor weak heart). And his eyes look sad for a moment, interpreting his silence as rejection. Before he can think, Kuroo takes Sawamura’s face in his hands, gets closer until their breaths mingle together and seals their lips in a clumsy, but passionate kiss. Sawamura, Daichi is dumbfounded, frozen as Tetsurou lets go of him, the taller finally realizing what he did and covering his face with his hands. 

-Uhm so sorry if I misunderstood and you only want sex or maybe you were just thinking of something else I mean you asked me out? or maybe I didn’t get it sorry for that I couldn’t help it by the way I really wanna keep our friendship in case I was wrong because it is important to me and you are a great guy and-

-Kuroo. 

-¿What?

-Shut up.- and Daichi does shut him up. His hands grab Kuroo’s sides as the taller’s arms wrap around his shoulders. Kuroo cannot believe it, after all these years (yes years because who is he fooling this crush goes way back to the training camp) Sawamura Daichi is here, kissing him, voluntarily. 

-I can’t believe it, this is happening, you kissed me. 

-¿So that means we are boyfriends now?

-I don’t know, do you want to be, Daichi?

-Well I can’t say no to that cute face. 

-You are cute. I’m cool and charismatic. 

-Whatever you say, dork. 

Daichi puts his right hand on Kuroo’s cheek. Feeling it hot and red. He takes away a few strands of his hair and puts it behind his ear. Such a classic movement in his opinion, but Tetsurou’s hair is soft and his reactions are delightful. 

-Shall we go eat something? I’m starving. 

-Well I’m not really that hungry but I could use some coffee. 

-I’m pretty sure you already had one, Tetsurou. 

-You are not wrong, but I’m a little hungover so I need more coffee, I always need coffee. 

-And you ask why you worry me.

-Well then you better stay by my side.

-Or you could learn to be careful so I don't get early wrinkles. 

-Dai, we all know you are getting them anyway. Ok where do we go?

-Thanks, charming as always. What about the coffee shop?

-So is this a date?

Daichi gives him an intense stare, almost reminding Kuroo of yesterday at the party. It was the same look, almost as if he was some sort of dessert and at the same time someone precious to him, it sent tingles to his spine and to be honest, Tetsurou doesn’t hate it at all.

-Yes. And maybe later we can do..other things. 

-I totally agree! Let’s go.


End file.
